Farmà
Farmà /farmaɪ/ is Pwrina man born in 1182MA and is holder of the fishing rights to Lake Iri. In Pwrlw, and indeed much of Malomanan, no land is owned by anyone but the fishing rights in lakes are fiercely regulated. In 1227 Farmà caught a young man named Énérwninw fishing in his lake. Farmà seized the and decided on his punishment. Seeing that the young man wasn't the most able to pay a fine in kind, Farmà gave Énérwninw a challenge. He challenged him to run all the way round the shores of the long lake without stopping once, if Énérwninw should fail then he would be forced to pay the fine afterall. To this Énérwninw agreed. He set off barefoot and felt sure of himself, but as he ran a third of the way he began to feel tiredness upon him, but also the watchful eyes of the Farmà's family who were watching Énérwninw in case he stopped running. It was when he neared a third of the way through a rockslide sent boulders flying down the hillside which lay by the shores of Iri, and into the water. The boulders smashed down on the path before Énérwninw.instead of stopping and failing his challenge Énérwninw ran in a circle until the boulders stopped falling. He carried on and by the time he had ran two-thirds of the way along the lake he legs were aching sore. It was here that he happened upon an old woman with a very long haired lofàfia (hairy domestic breed of deer, kept for meat and wool). The old woman cried out to Énérwninw that her lofàfia hadn't been sheared in four years and that her fingers were too spent with age to handle shears. Énérwninw saw the small deer and how its hair covered its eyes and wrapped around its small legs, but instead of stopping he grabbed the lofàfia in his arms and took the shears of the old woman. While running he cut the creatures hair which blew away in the wind. Soon after Énérwninw was carrying a well groomed and happy lofàfia. He set down the deer and carried on running. By the time he had run two and a half thirds of the way along the lake he felt his lungs burn as he struggle to draw breath. It was here that he happened upon a large drinking mug full of cold freshwater which Énérwninw's dry mouth longed for. The drinking mugs was held in the hands of Sífioe, a beautiful young woman and the daughter of Farmà. She called out to the tired man to stop running in the path and drink the cold water with her. As tempted as he was by the beauty of the girl and his thirst for water he never strayed from his path and kept on running. When he finally ran along the whole lake he was greet by Farmà who cried out la daroa, Raswma! (good on you, broadfoot!). He was congratulated for completing his task, and in time even married *Sífioe*, with who had a son named Iné and a daughter named Firi.